


Don't Forget Yourself!

by MarshallDFaythe



Series: Kingdom Hearts Valentine's Day 2020 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff/Comfort, Self Care, Some mentions of strict parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: Written for @PrimScientia on Twitter because she always works so hard, like Aqua.Aqua gets wrapped up in assignment after assignment, neglecting herself. Her boyfriend, Terra insists she takes a break and guides her through a night of self-care. Nothing but sweet, loving fluff in this college AU.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), terraqua
Series: Kingdom Hearts Valentine's Day 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639351
Kudos: 23





	Don't Forget Yourself!

The lights being on in Aqua's room was not really a surprise to Terra. After all, she was an exceptionally hard worker-it was one of his favorite things about her. He never liked working his way through her dorm, though. If any ladies were up past a certain time and roaming the halls, he always got strange looks. It made him feel as if he were breaking a rule, somehow. Or, perhaps they were judging him for visiting Aqua so much? He couldn't help it. Terra and Aqua were highschool sweethearts and it was lucky for them to be able to attend the same college together. He considered himself lucky to be hers, and so he always wanted to show Aqua how much he appreciated her. If that meant visiting her dorm at three in the morning to ease off her study habits and remind her self care is necessary, then so be it.

Terra knocked on her door three times with a familiar little rhythm, holding the flowers and the bag in his hands tightly. The sounds of soft shuffling could be heard from the other end of the door. It was followed by the sound of a lock clicking and the door creaking open.

''Terra? What are you doing here?'' Aqua tilted her head with a smile. Terra loved how cute Aqua looked late at night, with her hair slightly ruffled after a busy day, the square-rimmed glasses she used for reading slipping down the bridge of her slender nose. She wore a long sleeved sweater that was much too big for her paired with a set of soft pajama shorts. He noticed her blue eyes were underlined with bags, a sign of the lack of sleep she had been getting.

''Hey, you. I brought your favorite drinks, those little cookies you like, your favorite ice cream, and I grabbed some noodles, too. I think I remembered the face masks you like? Oh, I also got you a bath bomb!'' Terra held out the bag to her. Aqua laughed softly, taking the bag from him as carefully as she could.

''So thoughtful of you, like always. Please come in...'' Her eyes twinkled as she stepped aside. Terra came into the dorm and offered her the lilies he bought.

''Flowers? You are so sweet.'' Aqua showered his cheeks in soft kisses, accepting the flowers and whisking them away to a safe place. She set them up on her counter island, making sure to trim their stems and neatly tuck them inside.

''I thought you could use some you time. Or us time?''

''You always worry too much. I've got this!'' Aqua laughed. Her stomach rumbling gave her away. She remembered that she hadn't eaten all day, since she had been too busy writing a paper. Aqua rested a hand over her belly, her cheeks flushing pink, ''Okay, maybe I could eat some noodles.''

''I'll get on that right away.'' Terra laughed, striding into the tea pantry area where her microwave rested. Within minutes, he had steaming hot cups of noodles on the coffee table.

''Thank you, Terra.'' Aqua slipped her glasses off, rubbing her tired eyes.

''You know I'd do anything for you,'' he paused for a moment, resting a hand on her thigh, ''busy night?''

''Yeah. I've got a paper due tomorrow for my Ethnics class, and it's kicking my ass.'' She huffed softly, leaning back on him. Terra wrapped his arms around her, holding the bluenette close.

''You want me to read it? I know sometimes you can be very critical of your own work.'' Terra suggested, pressing a tender kiss to her jawline.

''That would actually be incredible...''

''How about we eat and watch some TV, then you go take a hot bath while I read over your assignment? Then we can eat junk food? Maybe play some board games?''

''You're the best....'' Aqua smiled fondly, her eyes sparkling as she curled closer.

''Just want to make sure you're not running yourself ragged all the time. You're always too hard on yourself...''

''Well, I did have perfectionist parents. I just...don't want to screw this up. I'm already going to be in over my head with debt as it is, and if I mess this up then it's all going to be for nothing anyway.'' Aqua laid her head on Terra's chest as her boyfriend carded his fingers through her messy hair.

''Aqua, you're one of the most intelligent and dedicated people I've ever met. If anyone can pull this off with flying colors, it's you. Okay? But not if you run yourself into the dirt. You can't think logically without some food in your stomach or a hot shower on a regular basis to soothe those sore muscles. Have you been taking your pills?''

''Yes, Terra. I've been very careful about my migraines.'' Aqua shook her head with an amused smile. He tended to check in with her in such a parental way that it shocked her sometimes.

''Good. Eat your noodles.''

''What are you, my Father?''

''Unlike your Dad, I at least wouldn't berate you every time you make a little mistake.'' Terra let it slip before he could reign it back. Aqua wanted to be mad about that comment, but he was right. Her Father was the reason for a lot of her self confidence issues. She softly picked up her cup of noodles and leaned back against him.

''You're right,'' she huffed softly, ''and I know he was so disappointed in me for not getting an A on last week's assignment.''

''That's why you've been busting ass so much? He gave you grief over it?''

''I called him and it was the first thing he wanted to talk about.''

''Has he ever considered that he's not paying for it, so his say doesn't really matter?'' Terra couldn't help but be infuriated. Aqua slaved away day and night, and it was due to such careless comments from her Dad.

''In his eyes, I'm his legacy. He wants me to protect the future, I guess.'' Aqua sat up a little as she practically began to devour the food.

''I understand that. Our Dads have a lot in common....but that doesn't make it okay. You work so hard, without ever taking breaks. Ven has been so worried about you...I feel like I hardly ever see you. And when we do, you're in pain and tired from how much weight you're constantly pulling.''

''I try to remember to take care of myself...it gets caught up in the blur sometimes...'' She responded, ocean eyes flicking to her noodles.

''That's what I'm here for, okay? So, starting tonight, this is going to be a regular self-care night. You can finish your assignment while I'm here but you have to take care of yourself, too.'' Terra insisted, waiting until she was done with her food to start eating. Aqua's smile was radiant and it warmed his heart.

''Thank you....I love you so much...''

''I love you, too.... Now, let's watch some TV and forget about our crushing debt.'' Aqua laughed and curled against him as they got the TV going.

Later, Terra got a warm bath going for the love of his life and Aqua prepared her assignment for him to look over. She hurried to the bathroom and eagerly stripped before sliding into the warm water. Nothing felt better. It was as if all the knots causing soreness in her muscles melted away under the heat of the water and the bath oils released from the bomb Terra had bought. He even remembered she liked cherry blossoms. Aqua smiled with a soft, relaxed sigh. She loved her boyfriend more than the world could possibly ever know. What would she do without him? She could recall the times her Father had said Terra wouldn't make it in his career and that he wouldn't be a very good match for her. Aqua had never been more thrilled to prove her old man wrong. Terra was the perfect match for her. He was so patient, understanding and kind. He could also be firm when she needed advice or self care. She was fortunate to have someone so loving that she could rely on. It was something she never had growing up in her own household. Aqua sank deeper into the bathwater, the fresh smell of cherry blossoms surrounding her as she willed her worries away for the time being.

Terra looked over her assignment as thoroughly as he could, inspecting every detail. He could see how much research, time and effort she had poured into this. He wondered (and worried) about how she managed to get any sleep at all with the level of detail she included. When his girlfriend finally came out of the bathroom smelling like a balmy spring day in her black tank top and favorite pair of sleep shorts, he had just finished looking it over fully.

''Hey....how do you feel?'' He smiled, steel blue eyes bright with joy.

''Much better...thank you so much....'' Aqua stole a soft kiss before joining him on the couch, ''so, what did you think? And no holding back!''

''The level of detail you went to is just...insane. I can see how passionate you were about it and thorough you were. Aqua, I'm not just saying it because I'm your boyfriend. I genuinely believe you're going to kick ass with this paper.'' She brightened immediately, her smile wide.

''Really?'' Aqua hugged her legs to her chest tightly.

''I would never lie to you...You asked me to be honest, so I'm being honest. You're doing an amazing job.'' Terra pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. Aqua was giddy as could be, feeling so validated and relieved. She laughed softly, reaching her arms out and hugging him close.

''Thank you. I really don't know what I would do without you.''

''Well...you'll never have to know. So, junk food? Let's make ourselves sick on pizza rolls and play some video games. We haven't played a racing game in forever.'' Aqua laughed, pressing her face into his shoulder.

''Yes! That sounds amazing.''

The couple shared a plate of pizza rolls in Aqua's small dorm room, curled close together while they played their kart racing game. It didn't take long for Aqua to completely pass out mid race. Terra soon followed, holding his girlfriend tightly. He kept his word and this became their weekly ritual. Over time it expanded to include going out with friends, or going to see a movie. Each time, Aqua fell deeper and deeper in love with Terra. It wasn't every day you found someone who encouraged you to love yourself as much as you loved them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This piece goes out to anyone who is overworking or stressing themselves out. Please take care of yourself, you're very important! Stay hydrated, get something to eat, read, draw, write, play games! Whatever makes you happy. Take some time for you, I promise the world can wait while you recharge. Thank you for reading!


End file.
